Orange Tabby
The Orange Tabby is a type of Tabby Cat. They are mostly males, there are very few females. History The Orange Tabby cat was discovered in Scotland, Europe and are known as Scottish cats. Appearance Orange Tabby cats are mostly orange, but they can have white in them. Personality Orange Tabby cats are affectionate, loving, adorable, sweet, affectionate, loving, and friendly cats who love people. They love attention and they love to be around people. Notable Orange Tabbies Newman♂ Newman was a Orange Tabby cat owned by the Kleckners. He was presumably abandoned by his previous owner as a kitten and left in a dumpster. He died in 2011 of diabetes and a brain tumor. Angus♂ Angus is a Orange Tabby cat owned by the Kleckners. He is a sweet, cute, adorable, affectionate, friendly, and loving boy. He loves being around people and loves being petted. Bobs♂ Bobs is a Orange Tabby cat owned by the Kleckners. He is the reincarnation of Newman whom had died from a brain tumor and diabetes. He is very social, friendly, affectionate, and playful, he loves tummy rubs like Newman did, but on his own time. Fred♂ Fred is a Orange Tabby with Feline Cerebellar Hypoplasia known as the feline drunken sailor's disease. He limps due to his disability. He is still friendly though. Like Newman and Bobs, he enjoys tummy rubs. Orange Brothers♂ The Orange Brothers are a trio of Orange Tabby cats that are brothers and are living at the Animal Welfare Society of Southeastern MI. They are shy, but loving cats that need a home. Tiger♂ Tiger is a cat that used to live at Animal Welfare, but was adopted. Issac♂ Issac is a cat that used to live at Animal Welfare, but was adopted. Troy♂ Troy is a cat that used to live at Animal Welfare, but was adopted. Ming♂ Ming is a cat that used to live at Animal Welfare, but was adopted. Garfield♂ Garfield is a cat that lived at Warren MI's Petco, but was adopted. Tanya♀ Tanya is a cat that lived at Animal Welfare, but was adopted. Jenny♀ Jenny is a Orange Tabby cat that was adopted along with her brother. Fievel♂ Fievel is a orange tabby cat that lives with his brother, Wylie at Animal Welfare. He is scared of people. Wylie♂ Wylie is a orange tabby cat that lives with his brother, Fievel at Animal Welfare. He is the calmer cat of the two and is getting used to people. Gordie♂ Gordie is a orange tabby cat that was rescued from Oakland County and was brought to Animal Welfare. He is very friendly. Tangy♀ Tangy is a orange tabby cat that used to live at Animal Welfare, but was adopted. Otis♂ Otis is a cat that lived at Warren MI's Petco, but was adopted. Clyde♂ Clyde is a adoptable cat at MI's Woodward PetSmart. Tigger♂ Tigger is a adoptable cat at MI's Woodward PetSmart. Paws♂ Paws is a adoptable cat at MI's Woodward PetSmart. Mandarin♀ Mandarin is a adoptable cat at MI's Ferndale PetSmart. Albert♂ Albert is a adoptable cat at MI's Troy PetSmart. Charlie♂ Charlie is a adoptable cat at MI's Troy PetSmart. Sean♂ Sean is a adoptable cat at MI's Sterling Heights PetSmart. Emma♀ Emma is a adoptable cat at MI's Sterling Heights PetSmart. Fred♂ Fred is a adoptable cat at MI's Sterling Heights PetSmart. Toby♂ Toby is a adoptable cat at MI's Eastpointe PetSmart. Jack♂ Jack is a adoptable cat at MI's Eastpointe PetSmart. Lenny♂ Leo Lion♂ Carrot Top♂ Kayden♂ Sabastian♂ Marco♂ Honey Pillsbury with Neptune♀ Rascal♂ Champ♂ Mercedes♂ Zesty♂ Noel♀ Valintino♂ = Category:Mostly Male Cats Category:100% Male, 50% Female Category:Cats Category:Tabby Cats